superjailroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cache 6
Mistress wakes up to the twins crying* Ugh... I think we need to feed them... *yawn* *she gets out of bed, and makes two bottles of formula* Here you two go... *she gives them their bottles* *they hold the bottle with one hand, and reach for Mistress with the other* D *D'aww... you wanted to see your Mommy... *she picks them up, and carries them back to their room* Oh, Wardy... there are a few people who want to see you... *she kisses him on the forehead* *8:19 Rigbybestie1510 *grumbles* Huh? *wakes up* Aww... hey guys... *8:20 Jaillox *they plop over, to where their heads are around the same level as Warden's* D'awww... Olliver: *he reaches out for Warden* W-w-w... Miistress: Come on, Ollie... say it... Say Warden... Olliver: W-wah! *throws hands up and down* *8:22 Rigbybestie1510 Eh, he was close. *8:23 Jaillox Samantha: *looks at Warden* W-w-Warn... Warn! *she hugs his arm* Warn! *Mistress: Oh, my god... she's talking! *she tears up* *8:25 Rigbybestie1510 Yay, they're so close to saying my name now! They're growing up so fast... I'll be retiring in no time... *cries* *8:26 Jaillox *Mistress wipes his tears off* Now, now... what example would it set for the young'uns to cry for no reason? *their heads are tilted at a curious angle* *they suddenly burst out crying, like Warden* *sigh* See? -_- *she picks up Samantha* Shh... shh... It's ok, dear... no need to cry... *she cradles her in her arms* *8:29 Rigbybestie1510 *stops crying* *sniffles* Okay... sorry... it's just... I'm getting so old... *8:30 Jaillox No, you're not... you still look as young as you did the day I first met you... *she kisses him on the cheek* *8:32 Rigbybestie1510 I love you, dear... *8:32 Jaillox *sigh* I love you too... *she kisses his nose* Hmm... Man, I want something to eat... *Can you get Jailbot to bring me some crickets? *she's having cravings* *8:35 Rigbybestie1510 JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT *8:35 Jaillox *Jailbot flies in* Yes, sir? *8:36 Rigbybestie1510 Misty wants some crickets. Please.... *8:37 Jaillox Excuse me? Crickets? Are you sure? *Mistress nods her head* What baby wants, baby gets. *rubs her medium-sized belly* *it suddenly kicks* Ah-ow... *rubs stomach* Jailbot: Whatever you say, Ma'am... *he flies out* *Mistress: Sweetie... I think it's kicking... *she puts his hand on her stomach* *the baby kicks his hand* *You are now away. *8:49 Rigbybestie1510 Aww... I can't wait for him or her to be born... Man, I feel older now... *You are no longer away. *8:50 Jaillox *they keep on kicking* Ow... stop it... *she rubs her belly* We should come up with baby names... *Ooh, Wardy! I have a girl name! How about "Emily"? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *I've always thought Emily was a pretty name... *she sighs* I'll let you come up with a boy name, if it's a boy... but I wanna be surprised on this one... *she kisses him* *You are now away. *9:09 Rigbybestie1510 Well, I don't really have a boy name... but, Emily sounds just fine with me. *You are no longer away. *9:10 Jaillox *she kisses him* Good... *she yawns, then wraps her arms around him* Man, I'm tired... *she yawns again, then falls asleep* *she has a dream that one of the inmates built a brain switcher, and switched Mistress and Warden, so she was in his body, and he in hers* *she wakes up a few hours later* *stretches, scratches back* *sounds just like Warden* Ugh... what a weird dream... Wait, what the-? *she looks at her hand* Oh, god... *she jumps up, and runs to the bathroom, and sees her reflection* *shows Earth* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *9:16 Rigbybestie1510 What, dear? Ew, why do I sound like a woman? Do I have a cold? *looks down* Oh Dog... I'm a woman! *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:21 Jaillox Oh, god... This is terrible! *pulls out elastic waistband of pajamas* AHH! *she jumps back, scrambling onto the bed* I HAVE A PENIS!! Jared: *rubs eyes* W-what the heck is he rambling on about this t-t-time? *yawns* *Mistress: Oh, man... I can't believe... EWW... *shudders* *she suddenly looks at Warden deviously* Well, I guess you'll know now what it's like carrying a baby around inside of you... *9:24 Rigbybestie1510 They're kicking! It hurts... And, I feel like eating dirt for some reason... I WANT MY JUNK BACK *9:25 Jaillox I WANT MY JUNK BACK! Oh, god... how do we reverse this? *holds head in hands* *Well, more importantly, how did this happen in the first pla-*the twins start crying, and there's no more formula* Oh, dear... you might wanna get that... *9:28 Rigbybestie1510 No... no no no... I see how it hurts you when you do it... I'm not going to go through that... *9:30 Jaillox Sweetie... it's the only way... Besides, you're always talking about how you wish you could feed them... So, here's your chance. *Eww... man, it feels weird being in a man's body... *she looks all over her new body* Geez, I never realized how bad your tooth gap was... *she runs her tongue in the gap* *And how weird it was to have a deep voice... *sings Tenor opera* Man, that sounds weird... *she pulls out elastic waistband of pajamas* And don't even get me started on having a penis... Geez... how do you pee with this? *the twins cry even louder* *Wardy... you REALLY should feed them... we used up the last of the formula on their last bottles... *9:39 Rigbybestie1510 I HAVE BREASTS! Wait, on second thought... That's not a BAD thing. But, how do I pee out of that thing down there?! I mean... seriously?! There's no hole! ...I don't think... And, your voice is so high and there's no gap! How do you live like that?! I CAN'T FEED THEM, It'll be painful! *9:41 Jaillox Warden... If they've hurt me before, you deserve to know what it feels like. It's a whole different level of pain from the fingers... *9:44 Rigbybestie1510 Oh... alright... *starts feeding them* Hey, this isn't so bad. I dunno what you're complaining about. I could handle doing this, if I were a wom-- OH DOG, IT BURNS, THEY'RE BITING! IT FEELS LIKE I'M BEING STABBED!!!! *9:46 Jaillox *she snickers deviously* Now you know... *she bursts out laughing* *Speaking about breasts, HOW CAN YOU STAND TO BE FLAT-CHESTED?! *9:48 Rigbybestie1510 *crying from pain* You cruel-- *quietly* she's your wife, she's your wife... *normally* How can ANYONE stand doing this?! *pulls them off* Oh... *pants heavily* Dog... Wouldn't it be weird for me to have breasts? *9:49 Jaillox Yeah, but... Still... it's weird being suddenly flat-chested... *well, it didn't hurt as bad before they started teething... that's when it started to hurt... *But, I found that if you sit perfectly still, not doing anything, they don't bite as much, if even at all... *9:52 Rigbybestie1510 I HATE BEING A WOMAN! I WANT TO HAVE SOMETHING DANGLING BETWEEN MY LEGS AGAIN #Hawkward... *9:53 Jaillox Eww... I DON'T WANT TO BE FLAT ANYMORE #Hawkward... *Maybe Jailbot could fix us... *inhales* JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT *Jailbot flies in* Yes, sir? Mistress: Well, um... how to put this... Ok, so when I fell asleep, I was the Mistress, but when I woke up, I was in Warden's body... do you have any idea what happened? Jailbot: Oh, my... M-maybe I should get Nova about this... *flies out* NOVA! NOVA! WHERE ARE YOU, BABE?! *9:55 Rigbybestie1510 Nova: Yes, Jailbot? *9:57 Jaillox Ok, I need your help... Warden and Mistress took naps, and when they woke up, they were in each other's bodies! C'mon! *he flies back in direction to their room* *10:00 Rigbybestie1510 Warden: My breasts are sore... I want to be a man again... *rubs breasts* Huh... that feels kinda good... *chuckles suggestively* *10:02 Jaillox Mistress: Don't even think about it... Man, how can you stand this? It's so itchy... down there... *she scratches* Hmm... that doesn't feel that bad... *10:03 Rigbybestie1510 How in the heck am I going to get a massage like this? ...err, not that I WANT massages anymore... *10:04 Jaillox *she gives him a "are you seriously fucking kidding me right now" look* *10:05 Rigbybestie1510 I WAS KIDDING! *thinking* ...not really... *10:07 Jaillox You better be kidding... because, after all... I AM in the man's body... I can make you regret saying that... >:) *10:08 Rigbybestie1510 You wouldn't DARE... *10:09 Jaillox Oh, I would... *she crawls onto him, and kisses him* *I've always wondered what it was like from the MAN's point of view... >:) *10:11 Rigbybestie1510 *looking at her with fear* N-now, Misty... let's think this over for a bit... *10:12 Jaillox What do you mean? *she strokes his face, twisting his locks of hair (which are actually Misty's)* *10:13 Rigbybestie1510 I'm uhh... *fake cough* Oh, I feel sick now... and... *fake sneeze* ...man, I must have a cold... and I feel dizzy... and I have a headache... *10:14 Jaillox Oh, that doesn't fool me, Wardy... I would have been sick, if you were sick... *she kisses him again* *10:15 Rigbybestie1510 I think it's just coming on... oh, how I have a fever... *10:17 Jaillox -_- Wardy... you're fooling no one... C'mon, what are you? Chicken? *punches him lightly in the arm* *10:18 Rigbybestie1510 I am NOT chicken! I just... uh... don't want to experience this from the woman's side... *10:19 Jaillox C'mon... it feels good... I'M the woman in this relationship, remember? It feels even better than from the man's point of view. *10:19 Rigbybestie1510 It... it does? *10:21 Jaillox Yeah... *she is tickling his chin, twirling his hair around her finger, etc.* *10:22 Rigbybestie1510 Well... okay, then... have at me! >:D #OhDog *10:24 Jaillox *she takes her pajamas off, and starts you know what* Oh, dog... >< *Jailbot opens the door* See? There they a-*he backs out, and slowly closes the door* *10:24 Rigbybestie1510 Nova: What's wrong? *10:25 Jaillox You don't wanna know... *clears history of last 5 minutes* *later* Oh, man... so THAT'S what that's like... *she cuddles with Wardy* How do you feel, sweetheart? *10:30 Rigbybestie1510 I feel goooooooood... I might stay a woman a little longer... I mean, better sex on this side, BREASTS... so many benefits... I mean, there's no downside to being a woman! Except, when you have twins who bite HARD. *10:31 Jaillox Yeah... But I miss my old body... This one is all hairy and junk... *she shudders* *10:32 Rigbybestie1510 Hey, the hair demonstrates that I'm a man! *10:33 Jaillox Exactly... I'm used to being a woman, if you didn't know... *motions to her hairless body* *10:33 Rigbybestie1510 Oh... yeah... right... *10:34 Jaillox *yawns* M-man... sex is making me tired... *yawns again* I'm... just... gonna... *she falls asleep* *10:36 Rigbybestie1510 You can fall asleep in a dream? Oh, wait, anything's possible... *yawns* *falls asleep* *Do you know how to change us back to normal? *I can't stand being in a man's body... it's so hairy... and flat... *2:54Rigbybestie1510Warden: Well, being in a woman's body is so... I mean, I have flat junk down there... not really complaining about the breasts... *chuckles suggestively* but, I'm so smooth... SMOOTH! Oh Dog... what if the inmates saw me like this? They'd RAPE me! Nova: ...anyway, I'm not exactly sure how to change you two back. Warden: DO YOU REALIZE HOW HORRIBLE THAT IS?! I'm weak and helpless and they'll take advantage of that! *2:55JailloxMistress: Oh, god... this is horrible! I can't have a man's junk for the rest of my life! And I won't let my husband get raped by those baboons we call inmates! *she hugs him defensively* *I couldn't stand it if YOU were raped... just because you're in my body... *she kisses him* *2:58Rigbybestie1510*hugs her tightly and cries* Oh Dog, I couldn't go through that aga-- err, I mean, I can't go through that EVER! *2:59Jaillox*she pats his back* Shh... there, there, sweetie... Misty's here... *Shh... just let it all out... *she strokes his hair* *WB **she pats his back* Shh... there, there, sweetie... Misty's here... Shh... just let it all out... *she strokes his hair* *Welcome to the Superjail! RolePlay Wiki chat *3:12Jaillox I know what would make you feel better... a nice calming walk with the twins... *she kisses his nose* *3:12Rigbybestie1510 I can't go outside like this! *curls in fetal position* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *3:23Jaillox Sweetie, you'll be fine.. I'll watch you... I just want some fresh air... *she kisses his nose* *3:26Rigbybestie1510 Okay... This is so embarrassing... having my wife watch over me... *3:26Jaillox Sweetie... in this body, I'm your husband, and YOU'RE my wife... geez... that sounded so weird... **she gets up* I'm gonna put some clothes on. *she accidentally puts on her normal outfit, with the suspenders and the shorts* *Why does this feel so awkward...? *the shirt is sagging, from the absence of her breasts, and (#OhDog) there is a bulge in the shorts* *3:29Rigbybestie1510 Ha, you look good like that. *puts on suit* Aw, still no bulge down there... feels... empty. *3:31Jaillox I think we need to switch clothes... **she takes her clothes off, and puts on one of the Warden's suits* *3:32Rigbybestie1510 I see no need to do that. *pants drop* Okay, I'll wear your clothes... -_- *puts on Mistress's outfit* *3:33Jaillox See? That one fits you b-whoa... I never realized how much breast was showing... no wonder they always rape me... I like this suit... it feels... Happy... **they keep their glasses the same, tho - Warden has pink, and Mistress has yellow* *3:34Rigbybestie1510 That's why I wear them! Your outfit feels so... serious... *feels depressed* *3:35Jaillox No, it doesn't... it feels comfy... *This one is all restrictive in the legs... and arms... *I like to feel the air against my arms... AND legs... *This one is all warm... *she sweats slightly* *3:37Rigbybestie1510 This one is too cool and short-sleeved... *covers self with blanket* *3:38Jaillox Let's switch back... *takes jacket off* *No, no... *she puts it back on* *You'll be embarassed by all the inmates for wearing your wife's clothes... when you're back to normal, that is... *And I'LL be embarassed for wearing my husband's clothes... when I'm back to normal... *3:40Rigbybestie1510 Oh... right... dang it... well, let's go outside, then... *3:41Jaillox Yay! *she kisses him on the nose* *she grabs the toddlers, and carries them outside* **she sits on a bench* *she inhales* Aaahh... that air smells so fresh... *You are now away. *3:50Rigbybestie1510 *peeks out door* Is it safe to come out here? *You are no longer away. *3:52Jaillox Hmm... I wonder where Warden is... *she picks up the twins and walks inside to find him peeking out the door* Wardy... come on... no one will hurt you... **she grabs him by the hand and pulls him out* Come on... *3:54Rigbybestie1510 NO, THEY'LL RAPE ME! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! I MEAN, EVER! RIGHT NOW! YOU GET WHAT I MEAN I MEANT! *3:54Jaillox Sweetie, come on... *she pulls him down the hallway, while he's trying to stop her by skidding his feet in the ground* **through gritted teeth* You'll... be... fine... *3:57Rigbybestie1510 *whimpers* *stops resisting* Okay... *3:58Jaillox I won't let anything happen to you... *she kisses his nose* I promise... **she leads him outside to a bench, and sits down* Ahh... doesn't the air smell good? Mmm... it smells like... *sniffs hard* Cookies... *4:01Rigbybestie1510 It's Cookie Day! *4:02Jaillox *the twins start giggling, and smelling the air* *they clap their hands together* Ollie and Samantha: O-o-ooky! **no one notices 4 inmates sneaking up behind them* >:) **the twins suddenly start crying, as a fly is flying around them* Mistress: Oh, dear... what's the matter, sweeties? *she doesn't bother to look out for Warden, because she's busy with the twins* **one inmate puts his hand on the "Mistress"'s mouth, and they take "her"* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. **she looks back, because they're calm* *Sweetie? *she looks around* Eh. He must have just gone back inside... *Still... I should go and check... he always checked for me... *she gets up* **she looks in the bedroom* No... *she looks in the bathroom* No... *she looks in the massage parlor* No... *Where is he? *Oh, god... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVA!! *4:20Rigbybestie1510 Nova: Yes, ma'am? *4:21Jaillox Warden's gone missing, and I don't know where... *Oh, god... what if the inmates are raping him? I DIDN'T EVEN WATCH OUT FOR HIM *This is all my fault... *she cries into her hands* *4:22Rigbybestie1510 No, it's not... *pats her back* *4:23Jaillox Oh, god... what if he's being... Eww... *We need to look for him! **cuts to inmates* *one is dragging Warden, who is wide awake, down the hall* Inmate: She won't shut up! She's bitching about how she's the Warden, and how- Inmate 2: WE KNOW, WE KNOW! WE CAN HEAR HER TOO! **one of the inmates slaps her in the cheek* Shut up! God, this is why I never married... *4:27Rigbybestie1510 I WILL NOT SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU ALL WHEN I'M NORMAL AGAIN! YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO RAPE ME! I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THAT SHIT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?! I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN! NOW LEMME GO! *4:28Jaillox *one of the inmates slaps duct tape on her lips* I SAID SHUT UP! *he kicks her in the back of the head* **they get to the cell* *Inmate 3: Hurry up! YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG! Inmate 4: I'm trying... Geez... *he takes her clothes off* **they handcuff her against the bars of the bed* There we go... *all of them shadow over her* *Mistress: *is walking down the hall with Nova* MISTRESS! *screaming Mistress so it wouldn't be weird* MISTRESS! WHERE ARE YOU?! *4:36Rigbybestie1510 *mumbles loudly to get her attention* *thinking* Hurry, honey, hurry... Oh Dog... WHY did I have to go through this AGAIN... *4:37Jaillox *she stops* Did you hear something? *she cranes her neck to hear for more* *4:39Rigbybestie1510 *kicks inmate, so he'll yell and grab her attention* *4:41Jaillox Inmate: OW! Why you little *he rips sink pipe out of it's fixture* *he hits her in the head with it, causing her to pass out* *Mistress: Come on, Nova... FOLLOW THAT SOUND! *she runs down the hallway, looking for Warden* **she passes by the cell, sees nothing out of the ordinary* Well, I guess she isn't in h-*she sees "his" hand, which has her hot pink shade of fingernail paint on it* Warden! *Nova! Break down the door! Inmate 3: Oh, shit... IT'S WARDEN! HURRY! *4:45Rigbybestie1510 *Nova breaks down the door* *4:45Jaillox Mistress: Give me back my wife. *she snaps one of the inmate's necks* *thinking* Wow... I didn't know I could do that... *Nova! Attack! **she gets Warden out of his handcuffs, and takes off the duct tape* Oh, sweetie... Are you OK? *4:49Rigbybestie1510 *Nova fights the inmates in the background* Warden: *wakes up and rubs head* Dog, I have a splitting headache... wait, why am I naked? And in a cell-- OH DOG, THEY RAPED ME! I KNEW IT! *4:49Jaillox Oh, god... here... *she gives him bathrobe* It'll feel comfy... *4:50Rigbybestie1510 *puts it on* Thanks... ooh, it's warm and fuzzy... *4:51Jaillox See? *she kisses him* That's why I like it... Come on... *Let's go back to our room... *Rigbybestie1510 has left the chat. *4:54Jaillox *she picks him up, bridal style, and carries her back to their room*